


Мой мягкий и единственный

by Tykki



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Multi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, больше исторических приключений, они вообще не умеют вести себя хладнокровно (айм сорри за каламбур), притворяться парой для прикрытия, собственническое поведение
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: "Он не ожидал, что внезапно его колени окажутся полны ангелом.– Я очень прошу прощения, – произнёс Азирафэль. И поцеловал его."Бета: Леди Ория. За что ей большое спасибо!Перевод "You, Soft and Only" by thehoyden.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Мой мягкий и единственный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You, Soft and Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874908) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Название фика — строчка из песни The Cure "Just Like Heaven".  
> В первой сцене есть вольный парафраз из фильма-сказки "Принцесса-Невеста".  
> Клиния — разновидность античной мебели, ложе, на котором возлежали древние греки и римляне во время пиршеств и т.д.  
> Иллюминирование — процесс выполнения цветных миниатюр (иллюминаций) и орнаментации в средневековых рукописных книгах.  
> Камиза — нижняя одежда, подобие туники с длинными рукавами. Средневековый прототип современной рубашки.

Вообще-то в самый первый раз Азирафэль его адски удивил. Это произошло давно, ещё в пыльной Месопотамии, где они распивали на двоих кувшин чего-то алкогольного — по качеству так себе, но лучшее из доступного. Тогда шла, как помнилось Кроули, череда крайне жарких дней, и он лениво размышлял, не стоит ли заползти в змеином облике куда-нибудь в тёмное и тихое место и вздремнуть.

То, что он по этому поводу посматривал на край одеяния Азирафэля, было уже мелочью.

В любом случае: они занимались своим делом и не лезли в чужие, сидели и пили в трактире неуклонно, но зная меру, и тут вошёл какой-то мужчина.

От смертного несло благоволением Небес, из-за чего Кроули хотелось чихнуть, только чихать он ещё не научился. А вот Азирафэль…

Азирафэль выглядел так, словно сам был очень не прочь заползти под край одеяния _Кроули_ и больше никогда не вылезать наружу.

— Неприятности? — заботливо поинтересовался Кроули.

— Нет, — неумело солгал Азирафэль.

Кроули получше присмотрелся к мужчине, которого они обсуждали, как могут присмотреться только ангелы или демоны. И фыркнул:

— Вот уж чей огонь раздувать не требовалось.

— Мне приказали, — с мукой на лице проговорил Азирафэль.

— И последствия к тебе идут, — сухо заметил Кроули.

Мука на лице Азирафэля сменилась отчаянием, и, ладно, даже тогда Кроули слабел от малейшего намёка на шанс оказаться полезным Азирафэлю.

И всё равно — он не ожидал, что внезапно его колени окажутся полны ангелом.

— Я очень прошу прощения, — произнёс Азирафэль. И поцеловал его.

Кроули и раньше целовался; в основном из праздного любопытства. Когда надо было, он искушал смертных похотью, но предпочитал лично с результатами не связываться. Если совсем начистоту, люди преимущественно справлялись с похотью сами, и демоническое вмешательство им не требовалось. И раз уж на то пошло, он не понимал, что плохого в использовании тел, какими их создали. Там же всё при проектировании учли, разве нет?

И кстати о проектировании, губы Азирафэля были мягкими, почти плюшевыми и очень-очень сладкими.

Такими же были и его ягодицы, которые Кроули инстинктивно ухватил, чтобы не дать ангелу свалиться, когда тот метнулся к нему на колени. Кроули вовсе не собирался сжимать их на пробу, но его немного повело горячкой момента.

Азирафэль пискнул от удивления, но из рук Кроули вырываться не начал. Вместо этого он перестал целовать Кроули и спросил:

— Он ещё здесь?

— Здесь, — подтвердил Кроули, касаясь губами кожи под подбородком Азирафэля. — Ай-яй-яй, ангел, какой у него разочарованный вид. Что ты _натворил_?

— Я не стану разглашать подобную информацию, — чопорно произнёс Азирафэль.

— Как хочешь, — ответил Кроули, которого на самом деле не особо волновали подробности полученных Азирафэлем приказов, если только они прямо не противоречили его собственным. Он щёлкнул всё-ещё-немного-раздвоенным языком по мочке уха Азирафэля, и тот очаровательно задрожал в его объятиях. — Стоит ли мне тебя спасать?

— Тебе не кажется, что ты немного преувеличиваешь?

— О, нет, не кажется, — сказал Кроули, покусывая кожу Азирафэля. — Такая привязанность — прямо можно подумать, он божественного экстаза вкусил.

Азирафэль замер в его руках, и Кроули улыбнулся, почти прижимаясь ртом к его горлу:

— Ты слишком перца добавил, а? А теперь он, м-м, добавки просит?

— Я не хотел, — немного надувшись, пробормотал Азирафэль.

Кроули посмотрел через его плечо на мужчину, у которого взгляд становился слишком уж кровожадным.

— Ну, ангел, таких идеальных ягодиц нет нигде на целом свете. Будет жаль, если он их развоплотит.

— Он бы так не поступил, — тут же ответил Азирафэль, а потом залился очаровательным румянцем. — Идеальных?

В этот момент мужчина решительно направился к их столу, и Кроули сказал:

— Вставай давай, пора идти! — потому что, да, на свету блеснул нож.

Азирафэль почти упал с его коленей:

— Сделай что-нибудь!

— Я и делаю, — ответил Кроули. А потом схватил ангела за руку и потащил за собой к чёрному входу, и они бежали несколько переулков и пару дворов.

А остановились, когда Кроули решил, что это безопасно; Азирафэль еле-еле перевёл дух.

— В твоём распоряжении столько силы, а ты решил просто _сбежать_? — скептически произнёс он.

— Но ведь сработало? — спросил Кроули. — Больше показухи привлекает лишнее внимание, а мне подумалось, что оно тебе как раз не сдалось.

Азирафэль безуспешно попытался пригладить волосы:

— О. Ну. Вообще говоря, да.

— Ты же вряд ли иначе ко мне бы на колени забрался, — сказал Кроули.

— Именно, — ответил Азирафэль, и как же великолепно плохо он умел _лгать_.

Кроули поскрёб в затылке:

— Ну. Увидимся позже, наверное?

— Куда ты? — с восхитительной досадой в голосе спросил Азирафэль.

— Я не стану разглашать подобную информацию, — передразнил его Кроули.

Азирафэль надул свои прекрасные губы, и уж это было совершенно точно не по-ангельски.

— Хорошо, — выплюнул он.

— Пожелаешь мне что-нибудь на прощание? — спросил Кроули, чуть наклоняясь и с намёком приподнимая бровь.

Азирафэль одарил его недобрым взглядом:

— Смотри, чтоб на тебя мул не наступил.

— Ты так холоден, ангел, — заметил Кроули. Стоило Азирафэлю один раз увидеть, как его чуть не развоплотило в змеином обличье, — и он это будет вечно припоминать.

— Полагаю, мне стоит поблагодарить тебя за помощь, — сказал Азирафэль и поцеловал Кроули в щёку, как в этой стране делали люди при расставании.

— Значит, до встречи, — ответил Кроули и подефилировал прочь, не оглядываясь. Не исключено, что ещё он при этом насвистывал — но фальшиво, конечно, он же всё-таки был демоном.

В Риме они столкнулись друг с другом на одной и той же оргии.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — почти шёпотом спросил Азирафэль.

— Подозреваю, то же, что и ты, — так же тихо сказал Кроули.

— Глубоко в этом сомневаюсь, — фыркнул Азирафэль.

— _Работаю_ я, ангел, — вздохнул Кроули. — Уж точно не развлекаться пришёл.

На лице Азирафэля тут же появилось сочувствие.

— Тут всё немного перебор, да?

Они оглядели происходящее вокруг. У Азирафэля был талант к преуменьшениям.

Кроули сделал большой глоток из кубка:

— И знаешь, что хуже всего?

— В улитки недоложили специй, — мрачно вздохнул Азирафэль.

— Нет… ну, да, — сказал Кроули. — Но я про то, что приходишь сюда просто свою грёбаную работу делать, а к тебе прикапываются все, кому _не лень_.

На них уже многие кидали оценивающие взоры, а Азирафэль, может, и страдал легковерностью, но идиотом не был.

— Это неудобно, — осторожно согласился он.

— Было бы куда легче выполнить то, за чем мы сюда пришли, если б все считали, что мы уже заняты, правда?

Азирафэль сузил глаза:

— Что ты хочешь предложить?

Кроули кивнул на чудесным образом не занятую широкую клинию для возлежания, достаточно отдалённую от событий, разворачивавшихся вокруг.

— Мы расположимся там и… устроимся поудобнее.

Азирафэль последний раз оглядел комнату, а потом явно решил попытаться улучшить хреновую ситуацию, как только возможно.

— Договорились, — сказал он.

Мальчики-слуги разносили закуски; Азирафэль послал их добыть весьма длинный список блюд. Кроули просто заказал полный кувшин вина.

— Как нам лучше… — Азирафэль не договорил, глядя на клинию.

— Устраивайся, ангел, — сказал Кроули. — А потом я устроюсь тоже.

Азирафэль сел, выпрямившись словно аршин проглотил, и Кроули вздохнул.

— Ляг, — постарался убедить его он.

— Я не хочу занимать всё место, — ответил Азирафэль, озабоченно сморщив нос.

— Не стоит волноваться. Просто расслабься.

Азирафэль наконец возлёг, опираясь на подушки, чтобы удобно было есть и пить.

Кроули прижался к нему поближе и обвился вокруг, словно всё ещё был змеёй, обнимая мягкое тело Азирафэля и давая таким образом всем наблюдателям понять, что ангел точно Недоступен с большой буквы «Н».

— Тебе удобно? — шёпотом спросил Азирафэль.

— О, ещё как, — сказал Кроули.

Слуги вернулись, неся закуски для Азирафэля и обещанный кувшин вина для Кроули. Он понятия не имел, за чем именно сюда пришёл Азирафэль, но тот явно не торопился. Он пробовал кусочки сыра, фазана, гусиной печени и фаршированных икрой морепродуктов и помогал Кроули нанести серьёзный ущерб вину. Кроули стащил немного жареного павлина, невероятно тупой птицы, которую только рад был съесть.

Оргия… продвигалась дальше, а человек, которого Кроули надо было искусить, всё ещё не появлялся. Хотя лично он подозревал, что любого гостя подобной вечеринки особенно искушать не требуется, но там, похоже, дело было в политике. До ужаса скучно, по его мнению.

Ему не нравилось, как троица напротив поглядывала на Азирафэля — алчно и ненасытно. В целом Кроули алчность одобрял, но конкретно сейчас имел он её в виду.

Хуже всего было то, что троица могла им сильно досадить, если бы пристала к Азирафэлю, а он бы им отказал.

— Ангел, — пробормотал он Азирафэлю на ухо. — Видишь тех мужчин, справа от тебя?

— Да, — так же тихо ответил Азирафэль. А потом очень спокойно добавил: — Я был бы крайне признателен, положи ты руку под мою тогу, если тебя это не слишком затруднит.

— Совершенно не затруднит, — в тон ему сказал Кроули и, глядя в глаза потенциальным нарушителям спокойствия, добрался пальцами сквозь широкие складки ткани к тунике Азирафэля, туда, где у него был бы член, манифестируй он такое…

— Да ты полон сюрпризов, — с восхищением заметил Кроули.

Азирафэль зарделся:

— Так модно.

— И правда, — не стал спорить Кроули. Он и сам член носил. — Насколько ты хороший актёр?

— Я — ангел, я не создан для обмана, — учитывая, что Азирафэль прибегал к обману всякий раз, когда ему было нужно, вот хватило ему наглости такое заявить.

— К счастью для тебя, для него создан я, — сказал Кроули. — Просто… закрой глаза и повздыхай немного, хорошо?

Тога скрывала множество грехов, включая и то, что Кроули двигал рукой весьма характерным способом, на самом деле не касаясь Азирафэля.

Тот послушно закрыл глаза и тихо и мягко вздыхал, так же, как вздыхал, когда пробовал особенно пришедшиеся ему по вкусу еду или питьё.

Это очень отвлекало, и совсем скоро весьма модный член Кроули обратил на это внимание. Не помогало и то, что Азирафэль ёрзал и тёрся о него, и как же Кроули не подумал, что пухлые ягодицы ангела продолжат его дразнить?

— Знаешь, — пробормотал Азирафэль, снова мягко качнув бёдрами — он _не мог_ не чувствовать, как действует на Кроули, — я иногда немного испытывал это удовольствие.

— С кем? — не подумав, вопросил Кроули, а потом поморщился.

Азирафэль открыл глаза и склонился к нему:

— С собой, дорогой.

Рука Кроули дрогнула, и… о. Похоже, Азирафэль тоже не остался равнодушным.

— Разве онанизм — не грех? — уточнил Кроули.

— Вряд ли можно сказать, что я расходую семя зря: это тело, в конце концов, не предназначено для создания новой жизни.

Довод был солидным. Солидный такой довод, благодаря которому он вообразил Азирафэля, озаряемого неярким утренним солнцем, раскрасневшегося и со сбившимся дыханием.

Он случайно поднял глаза, и — забери его в Ад — вот пришёл тот малый, которого нужно было искусить.

— О! — Азирафэль резко втянул в себя воздух, и Кроули собрался было извиниться за то, что его рука всё ещё лежит там, где лежит, но ангел сказал: — Дорогой мой, ты уж прости, но вот муж, которого мне нужно…

Кроули сузил глаза:

— Постой. Вон тот? С хромой ногой?

— Дядя императора Клавдий, да.

— Стоп, ты на что его должен сподвигнуть?

— Если тебе так хочется знать, — ответил Азирафэль, — он должен стать императором и положить начало новой эпохи юридического права и общественных работ.

— Ого, — сказал Кроули.

— Ну а ты что должен сделать?

— Убедить его вступить в заговор с Преторианской гвардией и всякими сенаторами, чтобы убить племянника и занять трон.

— О, — Азирафэль широко распахнул глаза.

— По-моему, надо просто это взять и сделать. Мне помахать, чтобы он подошёл?

— Когда мы в такой позе? — к щекам Азирафэля прилила кровь.

— Тут нечего стыдиться, — сказал Кроули. — Мне сейчас вся зала завидует, ангел, — так и было: он чувствовал, как на них смотрят, и, хотя в других местах на вечеринке случались более откровенные вещи и обнажёнки было куда больше, он бы не согласился поменяться ни с кем, ни за какие сокровища. — Разве только ты думаешь, что тебя это слишком отвлечёт.

— Я способен выполнить свою работу, — запротестовал Азирафэль.

— Ты хорошшшо подумал? — спросил Кроули. — Буду рад… помочь. Если хочешь.

Азирафэль взглянул на него, и, о, губы его розовели, и Кроули так хотел попробовать их на вкус…

— Благородные соотечественники, — раздался кроткий голос, и они подняли глаза и увидели стоящего перед ними Клавдия.

Так Кроули в первый раз обломали секс, и нельзя сказать, что ему понравилось. Вот ничуточки.

Кроули рад был вылезти из доспехов Чёрного рыцаря: они были тяжёлыми и неудобными, и из-за них он плохо пах. Куда более кстати оказалось надеть платье богатой дворянки, особенно учитывая, что по заданию ему надо было проникнуть в женский монастырь.

Платье ему шло, даже если это только он сам так говорил. Оно обтягивало его в нужных местах, а пояс сидел на бёдрах очень соблазнительно.

Аббатисса поприветствовала его во внутреннем дворе, бурно выразила радость из-за его пожертвований и предложила оставаться на молитвы и созерцание столько, сколько он захочет.

— Вы так щедры, — пробормотал Кроули, позволяя проводить себя в келью. Он не преминул обратить внимание, что монахини всех рангов смотрят, как покачиваются при ходьбе его бёдра.

Слегка подремав (поскольку странствия его раздражали, а лошади раздражали ещё больше) и проснувшись, он решил исследовать монастырь. Освящённую землю часовни он обогнул по широкой дуге; аббатисса не ждала от него посещения служб, поскольку он выразил желание молиться в уединении и, что важнее, в его пожертвованиях она должна была скоро обнаружить немалую сумму.

В красивой комнате с витражами на окнах он, к своему удивлению, встретил Азирафэля, который хвалил послушниц за работу над иллюминированной рукописью.

— Это совершенно прекрасно, сестра Элеанор, — искренне сказал Азирафэль. В тёплом золотистом полуденном свете его ряса из некрашеной шерсти смотрелась мягче и роскошнее, чем, вероятно, предполагалось. На нём был простой кожаный кушак, но ткань он перетягивал так, что в плане груди не оставалось никакого простора воображению.

Приди Кроули сюда, чтобы раззадорить пылкость послушниц, он бы мог поворачиваться и ехать домой, потому что тут у Азирафэля явственно всё было схвачено, знал он о том или нет.

Азирафэль поднял взгляд, и Кроули помахал в знак приветствия. На лице ангела отразилось сперва удивление, потом замешательство, ненадолго сменившееся раздражением, а затем выражение его лица стало таким мягким и тёплым, что послушницам очень серьёзно захотелось зарисовать элегантный изгиб этих губ на полях рукописи.

— Моя леди, — произнёс Азирафэль. Потом снова посмотрел на послушниц: — Продолжайте своё благое дело — я скоро вернусь. — Он последовал за Кроули в коридор и прошептал: — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Кроули дёрнул плечом:

— Ну, знаешь, как обычно.

Азирафэль раздосадованно вздохнул:

— Ты не можешь это в другом месте делать? Я с большим теплом отношусь к этим дамам, их иллюминирования становятся просто чудесны, а аббатисса обладает редким талантом в коллекционировании рукописей.

— Да расслабься ты, — сказал Кроули. — Я тут не за тем, чтобы твоё гнездо разорять. Мне книга нужна.

Азирафэль, похоже, растерялся.

— Книга? — он пристально всмотрелся в Кроули. — Прости меня, дорогой мой, но я не знал, что тебе интересны… конечно, тебе здесь будут рады. Тебя привлекло что-то конкретное? — его лицо вмиг озарилось восторгом. — Хочешь, я тебе _что-нибудь посоветую_?

Кроули предпочитал работать эффективнее, а не больше и чаще. Чем раньше он получит то, за чем пришёл, тем лучше. Потому, оглядевшись и удостоверившись, что их никто не подслушивает, он признался:

— Я ищу Евангелие Марии Магдалины.

Азирафэль моргнул.

— О, — с сожалением ответил он. — Мне так жаль, дорогой мой, но у нас нет здесь его экземпляра… вот если б был! Я сам так хочу его прочесть!

— Не сомневаюсь, что в скриптории оно не лежит, — сказал Кроули. — Такую опасную работу, скорее всего, держат в более надёжном месте, правда?

Они некоторое время не сводили друг с друга взглядов.

— Я не стану помогать тебе в краже книг, — твёрдо произнёс Азирафэль.

— Кто что про кражу говорит? — успокоил его Кроули. — Я просто хочу прочесть это Евангелие, а потом, может, сделать так, чтобы и другие его прочли. Ты сам сказал, что ждёшь не дождёшься его получить. А оригинальный экземпляр останется в безопасности стен монастыря.

Лицо Азирафэля выразило сильное сомнение, а потом он вздохнул.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Сегодня, после вечерней молитвы… мы его поищем.

— О, сестра Азирафэль, я сгораю от нетерпения, — промурлыкал Кроули.

Азирафэль взялся за переносицу и вздохнул ещё раз. А когда Кроули повернулся, чтобы уйти, заметил:

— Кстати, прелестное платье… разве только узор немного очевидный, нет?

Кроули показал на огромную змею, вышитую на переде его платья:

— Что, вот это?

Азирафэль фыркнул и направился обратно в скрипторий.

Позже тем же вечером Азирафэль зашёл за ним, и они отправились красть («Одалживать!» — настаивал Азирафэль) совершенно особенную рукопись.

Она находилась ровно там, где бы её спрятал Кроули, будь он аббатиссой, владевшей признанным неканоническим Евангелием, где женщин учили задавать вопросы и не терпеть покорно всякую херню от мужчин. Азирафэль достал её из тайника с осторожностью и благоговением, и Кроули повёл его обратно в скрипторий.

— Переписать сможешь? — спросил он.

Азирафэль напыжился:

— Смогу ли я переписать… дорогой мой, как ты думаешь, кто тут всех обучил?

— Превосходно, — сказал Кроули. — Тогда быстренько, ангел. Чем раньше ты закончишь, тем раньше я оставлю в покое твою монашескую жизнь.

Азирафэль поджал губы, но сел за стол, который совершенно точно принадлежал _ему_ , и подготовил пергамент и чернила.

— Мне бы хотелось сперва его прочесть, — заметил он. — Это часть моего творческого процесса. Ты же знаешь.

Кроули знал, ему ли было не знать, сколько жадности может переполнять его ангела. Но, удивив себя самого, он сказал:

— Вслух почитаешь? Такие глаза, как у меня, для письменного слова особенно не предназначены.

При свете свечи было видно, как смягчилось лицо Азирафэля, и он ответил:

— О, дорогой мой, конечно.

Каждую ночь, одну за другой, Азирафэль работал при свечах, а Кроули смотрел, как он наносит чернила на пергамент и из-под его пера выходят самые изысканные иллюминации. В скриптории совершенно точно не полагалось находиться после вечерней молитвы, но, хоть они оба напрягались, услышав любой шум, обычно это оказывались монастырские кошки, совершавшие свой еженощный обход.

Пока однажды за дверью не раздались шаги, и Кроули с Азирафэлем в панике не уставились друг на друга.

— Прячь всё! — прошипел Кроули.

— Чернила ещё не высохли, всю работу испортим! — прошипел в ответ Азирафэль, отчаянно, судя по лицу, волнуясь.

Кроули уже почти получил то, за чем пришёл, так что голова у него работала быстро.

— Точно, — сказал он, поднял Азирафэля на ноги и подвёл к другому столу, стоявшему между столом Азирафэля и дверью в скрипторий. Толкнув Азирафэля, чтобы тот сел, он встал меж его ног и поцеловал его.

Шаги замедлились, губы Азирафэля приоткрылись под губами Кроули, и тот не утерпел и углубил поцелуй. Так ангел был даже мягче, и неожиданно Кроули понял чувства послушниц, желавших зарыться в грудь сестры Азирафэль и там и остаться.

Кто-то ахнул, и это был не Азирафэль, потому что Азирафэль негромко постанывал от удовольствия в губы Кроули. «Беги дальше, монашка», — хотелось сказать Кроули, а потом он резко осознал, почему никто никуда не бежит.

Что ж. Не Кроули было мешать какой-то девственнице посмотреть на сцену, которая потом ей будет видеться каждую ночь после вечерней молитвы. Он взялся за подол рясы Азирафэля и задрал так, чтобы можно было просунуть под него руку.

— Нужно продолжать отвлекающий манёвр, — прошептал Кроули на ухо Азирафэлю. — Старайся получше, ангел.

— Это _ты_ старайся получше, — машинально прошептал в ответ Азирафэль, и Кроули протянул руку, чтобы коснуться его там, где соединялись бёдра.

И второй раз он остался в дураках — ангел снова приложил усилие, и очень при этом прелестное.

Он думал поступить как в Риме: сыграть спектакль, на самом деле не трогая Азирафэля. Но под пальцами Кроули было тепло и уже влажно, и сложно было превратно истолковать то, как подались бёдра Азирафэля к его руке.

А потом Кроули услышал — шаги тихо удалялись прочь, подглядывавшая за ними монахиня стремилась ускользнуть незамеченной. Азирафэль тоже это слышал, и они целовались до того мига, пока не показалось, что горизонт вроде бы чист. Потом Азирафэль отстранился, чтобы набрать в грудь воздуха, который ему технически не требовался, но сам этот жест крайне польстил самолюбию Кроули.

Он всё ещё держал Азирафэля в интимном объятии, и большой палец касался весьма чувствительной точки. Кроули прочистил горло.

— Ты, э-э, всё ещё не против немного продолжить? Я могу… если ты хочешь…

— Это всё твоя вина, — простонал Азирафэль ему на ухо и схватил за запястье, прижимая руку ближе.

— Моя вина? — переспросил Кроули. — Кто-то из нас любит собирать книги, и это не я.

Азирафэль снова его поцеловал, и не то чтоб _милым_ образом, но получилось очень, очень приятно, и он извивался под пальцами Кроули. Сначала тот касался его осторожно, пробуя, каково это, а потом пустился во все тяжкие, желая заставить ангела петь ему хвалу.

Азирафэль втягивал в себя воздух, и вздыхал, и дрожал, опирался одной рукой на стол, другой обнимая Кроули за плечи, и вид у него был _восхитительный_ , и Кроули хотел вознести его к вершине. Он засунул два пальца внутрь, и Азирафэль взвыл, а Кроули только и смог, что оседлать бедро Азирафэля и тереться, гонясь за собственным удовольствием даже тогда, когда доставлял удовольствие ангелу. Ощущения были так _прекрасны_ , и почему только монахини не занимались этим всё время…

Азирафэль беспомощно всхлипнул и стиснул пальцы Кроули, и вот этого хватило, это Кроули и было нужно: знать, что он не утянул ангела вниз, но вознёс в горние выси. Он закачался на бедре Азирафэля, сам летя на волнах блаженства.

Пока они оба переводили дух, Кроули откровенно думал, не выпить ли чего перед вторым раундом, в котором, если повезёт, ему удастся сунуть голову под рясу Азирафэля. Но ангел просто поправил одежду, не особенно стараясь придать ей приличный вид, и тактично кашлянул.

— Я, наверное, смогу доделать сегодня, — сказал он, глядя в сторону почти завершённой рукописи.

— О, — ответил Кроули. Честно говоря, он был разочарован, но, в конце концов, они оба были при исполнении.

В итоге всё получилось не совсем так, как Кроули надеялся, а надеялся он пошире распространить эту ересь, потому что вопросы можно и нужно было задавать. Но прекрасно иллюминированная рукопись Азирафэля попала в алчные руки, и, признаться, как же жаль, что так вышло. Кроули смог доложить об умеренном успехе , и этим и пришлось ограничиться.

Он не докладывал, как довёл ангела Господня до того, что тот богохульствовал ему на ухо, но он об этом событии думал. Довольно часто. Ну ладно, постоянно.

Подобное случалось не в каждую их встречу, но они пришли к молчаливому согласию, что, если понадобится отвлекающий манёвр, они всегда готовы сделать то, что нужно.

Кроули старался на этом не заостряться, но он был готов и на большее, если б только Азирафэль подал ему чёткий знак.

Он ждал не совсем этого, но, когда они оба получили длительные задания во Флоренции, касающиеся правящей семьи с ярой паранойей, Азирафэль сделал ему предложение, которое практически тянуло на искушение.

— Мы можем поехать как муж и жена, — заметил он с откровенно довольным лицом. Кроули уставился на него, не веря своим ушам:

— Что?..

— Мне для исполнения моих приказов надо войти в ближайший круг герцогини, а тебе нужно много времени провести с братом герцога, разве нет?

Кроули вздохнул, мысленно сожалея, что его задание вот так с наскоку не делалось — ну конечно же, с Ада сталось приказать ему искусить целую семью и повлиять на выбор следующего Папы Римского, как будто тут щелчка пальцев бы хватило.

— Да, — ответил он. А потом, поскольку самовредительство просыпалось в нём в самые неудачные моменты, добавил: — Не волнуешься, что Сверху проверят?

— У них обязательное выездное мероприятие, — объяснил Азирафэль. — Отсутствовать могу только я — из-за моих обязанностей здесь.

Кроули поморщился:

— А ты наверняка и рад.

— Конечно. Я радуюсь тому служению, которое Всемогущая мне назначила, — сказал Азирафэль. Его бы устами да мёд пить.

Кроули, разумеется, сдался — к этому всё и шло. Вскоре они уже путешествовали в карете во Флоренцию. Азирафэль был завёрнут в столько благословенных слоёв, что Кроули засмеялся, попробовав втиснуться с ним на одно сидение.

— Я как с безе еду, — сказал он, когда они побороли вздымавшееся облако юбок Азирафэля.

— У меня же есть стандарты, — ответил Азирафэль, но он тоже смеялся. — О, думаешь, во Флоренции будет безе?

— Не сомневаюсь в этом, — кивнул Кроули, и безе там возникло бы, никуда не делось, даже если Кроули пришлось бы дать начало моде на него.

Они изрядно срезали путь, но всё равно ехать им оставалось ещё день. Солнечные лучи играли на золотисто-кремовом платье Азирафэля и на его волосах, уложенных в хитросплетение косичек, как было принято у замужних женщин.

— Ты на мне дыры взглядом прожигаешь, — сказал Азирафэль. — Дело в груди? Я её неправильно сделал?

— Всё хорошо у тебя с грудью, — хрипло ответил Кроули. А потом, явно будучи идиотом и мазохистом, отвёл взгляд и добавил: — Ты прекрасно выглядишь.

— О, — мягко сказал Азирафэль в приятном удивлении. — Я надеялся… надеялся, что ты одобришь. Что мы будем смотреться так, словно подходим друг другу.

— Мы так и смотримся, — выдавил Кроули, и как же он того желал. — Очень друг друга дополняем.

Они проехали ещё несколько миль, и Кроули всё касался обручальных колец у себя в кармане. Наконец он решил, что пора взять себя в руки. В конце концов, это было маскировки ради.

— У меня для тебя кое-что есть, ангел, — произнёс он, набравшись храбрости.

— Какая-то закуска? — спросил Азирафэль, просветлев лицом. — Я немного проголодался.

— Это не закуска, — ответил Кроули. И вынул кольцо Азирафэля из кармана. — Раз ты будешь синьорой Кроули, то вот.

Губы Азирафэля (это помада, или они всегда были такими розовыми?) приоткрылись будто бы от изумления.

Кроули всё ещё протягивал ему кольцо.

— Ну то есть… Если ты такое хочешь. Если тебе не нравится узор, я, конечно, могу…

Азирафэль быстро протянул ему левую ладонь — крепкую и надёжную, как и всегда, но слегка дрожащую.

— Ничего не меняй, — сказал он. — Насколько понимаю, по традиции ты должен…

Кроули взял его руку и осторожно надел кольцо на палец. Оно знало, что с ним будет, если оно не подойдёт идеально.

Азирафэль не сводил взгляда с кольца.

— Оно прелестно, — произнёс он. — Где ты его раздобыл?

Кроули пожал плечами.

— Не помню, — ответил он, чувствуя, как пересохло в горле. Ни при каких обстоятельствах он бы не признался, сколько сил ушло на узор и сколько раз он создавал и пересоздавал кольцо, пока оно не стало самим совершенством.

— Я даже не подумал о кольцах, — со стыдом на лице заметил Азирафэль. — Стоит ли мне… хочешь ли ты…

— Я себе принёс, — сказал Кроули. Он вытащил второе кольцо из кармана и подумал, что это слишком его выдаёт. Надо было просто дать Азирафэлю всё начудесить.

— Какое оно элегантное, — вздохнул Азирафэль. — Ты позволишь?

Он отдал кольцо ангелу, который чуть его не уронил, а потом оно не захотело налезать на костяшку пальца Кроули, и пришлось нашипеть на него, чтобы оно вело себя прилично, чёрт возьми. Наконец всё было на месте, и вместо того, чтобы дать Азирафэлю отстраниться, Кроули снова взял его за руку.

— Ты разве… — Азирафэль, не договорив, деликатно прочистил горло. — Ты разве ничего не забываешь?

Кроули посмотрел на золотого змея, обвивавшегося вокруг пальца Азирафэля:

— Мы можем устроить свадебный пир на двоих, когда доедем до Флоренции?

— Нет, — сказал Азирафэль. — То есть да, прелестное предложение, но... Есть ещё другая традиция.

Кроули успел всю голову сломать, потому что за четыре тысячи лет свадебных традиций накопилось много, и некоторые из них были гораздо приятней остальных.

— Которая, ангел?

Азирафэль облизал губы:

— Насколько понимаю, невесту положено целовать.

— О, — произнёс Кроули. — Ну, раз положено.

Он обнял Азирафэля за талию и притянул ближе, и благодаря проклятому облаку юбок его пришлось усаживать к себе на колени.

Азирафэль обвил руками его шею:

— Именно так. Крайне традиционно. Сейчас без этого свадеб просто не бывает, боюсь.

— Дьявол в деталях, — сказал Кроули. Его губы почти касались губ Азирафэля.

— Давай не будем его сюда приплетать, — ответил Азирафэль. И поцеловал его.

Флоренция стала восемью неделями супружеского счастья.

Люди придумали понятие «медовый месяц», но Кроули сомневался, что оно применимо к двум сверхъестественным существам, знакомым со времён создания Земли. И их брак, в конце-то концов, был чисто ради выполнения их же служебных обязанностей.

В тот момент было очень трудно об этом помнить.

Они наняли модные комнаты в модной части города, после чего не составило особого труда представиться интересовавшей их семье. Сама по себе работа сложной не была: в основном требовалось слушать, иногда задавать наводящие вопросы и шептать кому-нибудь на ухо подходящие слова в подходящее время.

Кроули такое _очень_ хорошо удавалось; в конце концов, у него было много практики.

Азирафэль не говорил точно, чем занят _он сам_ , но Кроули предположил, что это было как-то связано с деторождением.

— Тонкая работа, — отвечал ангел на вопросы о том, как у него успехи. — Приходится… — он махал пальцами. — И, что ж, тут и взгляда отвести нельзя, иначе придётся заново начинать. Нужны терпение и сосредоточенность, вот и всё.

Что бы ему ни приказали, дело, видимо, успешно продвигалось. Так что работа сейчас не слишком их занимала.

В отличие _от всего остального_.

Теоретически они должны были держать слуг, но в первую ночь во Флоренции Азирафэль оглянулся через плечо и спросил:

— Дорогой мой, ты не поможешь?

Кроули предпочитал одеваться и раздеваться чудесным образом, но общую суть того, как снимать одежду руками, знал. Это совсем не подготовило его к тому, как он будет разворачивать Азирафэля из его слоёв, деталь за деталью. Но он справился, действуя медленно и методично: тут развязать, здесь ослабить шнуровку, вот тут вытащить булавки — и постепенно кожа Азирафэля обнажалась перед ним.

Странно, что раньше они никогда этого не делали.

Когда на Азирафэле осталась только камиза, Кроули прочистил горло.

— Ну ладно, — сказал он и с неловкостью посмотрел на кровать. — Я знаю, ты особенно не спишь, но…

— Как там говорят? «Когда ты в Риме»? — спросил Азирафэль.

— Примерно так, — ответил Кроули. А потом добавил до того, как успел передумать: — Ты позволишь распустить тебе волосы?

— Мне перед отъездом их одна девушка уложила, — Азирафэль слегка нахмурился. — Я не уверен, смогу ли воссоздать её усилия.

— Я смогу, — немедленно сказал Кроули. И повторил, зная, что умоляет: — Ты позволишь?

Азирафэль кивнул в знак согласия. Кроули осторожно, благоговейно коснулся его причёски и начал вытаскивать шпильки. Он помнил времена, когда сшивал волосы, чтобы сохранить форму (что было практично, и периодически к этому возвращались), но и времена, когда вытаскивал у себя из волос шпильки, каждый раз находя больше, чем крепил, он помнил тоже.

Когда он дал косичкам Азирафэля упасть на спину и плечи, тот издал такой _звук_ … воплощённое чистое удовольствие, и всё благодаря рукам Кроули. А когда он расплёл косички и начал расчёсывать волосы Азирафэля, это ему напомнило что-то…

Крылья, понял он. Это напомнило ему, как они ухаживали за крыльями друг друга, в самые первые дни, когда поняли, что, кроме друг друга, у них никого нет, а своё место в мире ещё надо найти.

Азирафэль сидел перед ним на скамье, закрыв глаза, а Кроули в гипнотическом ритме водил по его волосам щёткой. Когда ему показалось, что Азирафэль так тут и заснёт, Кроули заплёл ему свободную косу, с какой сам предпочитал спать, когда носил длинные волосы.

Азирафэль переоделся на ночь в другую камизу, менее просторную, чем носил под платьем, и из более тонкой и прозрачной ткани. Кроули пытался не подглядывать, пока переодевался сам, но удавалось ему с трудом.

Когда они устроились на кровати, он сказал:

— Ты можешь не спать, если не хочешь. Я не против того, чтобы ты читал.

— Возможно, завтра, — ответил Азирафэль и задул свечу у кровати.

Тишина в комнате душила, словно подушка. Кроули не сводил взгляда с потолка, пытаясь понять, как же ему теперь заснуть.

Наконец Азирафэль тихо произнёс:

— Дорогой мой?

— М-м?

— Разве не существует ещё одна традиция?

— Их куча, ангел, — сказал Кроули, пытаясь купить себе время, чтобы заново успели заработать высшие функции мозга.

Азирафэль мягко коснулся руки Кроули, и, будь оно благословенно, вокруг да около он не ходил.

— Ты понимаешь, о какой я говорю. Знаю, смертные всё об этом рассуждают, но, как ты думаешь, так ли важна в первую брачную ночь девственность?

— Её не существует, — ответил Кроули. — Просто всякая чушь, которую кто-то из мужчин придумал. Девственностью может быть всё, что захочешь, — он повернул голову и посмотрел на Азирафэля. — О чём ты думаешь?

— Ну. Просто о том, что… мы никогда… не так, я хочу сказать.

Так у них и правда не было. Он помнил каждый раз, когда целовал Азирафэля, каждый раз, когда доводил до того, что тот содрогался в его объятиях, каждый раз, когда сам он ахал на ухо Азирафэлю и кончал. Все эти разы случались в спешке и отчаянии, и эмоции приправлял страх того, что их обнаружат люди, Небеса или Ад.

У них раньше никогда не было _кровати_.

— Можно? — спросил Кроули, и луна ярко освещала комнату, превращая волосы Азирафэля в расплавленное серебро.

— Прошу тебя, — выдохнул ангел.

Они потянулись друг к другу и поцеловались так, словно никогда не целовались раньше, медленно, осторожно и столь нежно, что Кроули едва это выдерживал. А потом поцелуев стало мало, и Азирафэль решительно потянул Кроули на себя, чтобы разделяла их лишь его тонкотканная камиза. Тот поцеловал шею ангела, как ему нравилось, и наконец коснулся изгибов откровенно великолепной груди.

— _О-о_ , — вздохнул Азирафэль, когда Кроули отогнул горловину камизы, чтобы припасть губами к его коже и целовать, лизать, сосать и поклоняться ему, как полагается.

— Я бы отсюда мог целые дни не вылезать, — пробормотал он, уткнувшись в грудь Азирафэлю и щёлкая языком по соску.

— Мне нужно… — Азирафэль поднял бёдра, и Кроули коснулся его именно там, где хотелось, и благословенная камиза всё ещё мешалась, и Азирафэль застонал и повторил: — Дорогой мой, прошу, мне нужно…

— Знаю, — ответил Кроули, и, хотя он спокойно испарил бы камизу в эфире, он остановился на том, что приподнял подол и устроился меж бёдер Азирафэля, прижавшись к его тёплому, влажному лону.

— О, хорошо, ты совсем не жадничаешь, — хватило Азирафэлю наглости сказать, когда он обвивал Кроули ладонью.

— Жадничаю! — возмутился Кроули, позволяя Азирафэлю направить его внутрь. — Это _когда это_ я оставлял тебя неудовлетворённым?

— Дай подумать, — сказал Азирафэль. Он так благословенно узко сжимался вокруг Кроули, который замер, встревоженно глядя ему в лицо.

Судя по всему, волновался он зря, потому что Азирафэль, похоже, искренне наслаждался моментом. На его губах играла мягкая улыбка, а потом он заметил:

— Ну, было же дело в Барселоне…

— О, прости, стоило дать им тебя развоплотить, но доставить удовольствие в третий раз…

— Ты можешь загладить вину, — сказал Азирафэль с тончайшим кокетством.

— Загладить вину, — пробормотал Кроули, пылая праведным гневом, и начал двигать бёдрами в танце, который смертные разгадали давным-давно. И, может, его вели инстинкты, а может, он знал, что должен заставить Азирафэля так стонать, и не хотел останавливаться ни за какие сокровища. Он замер лишь ненадолго, чтобы просунуть между ними руку, чтобы дотронуться до Азирафэля, когда темп стал более сбивчивым и неровным, и Азирафэль практически взвизгнул и вцепился в его плечи, и Кроули подавался вглубь, вглубь, вглубь, и Азирафэль стиснул его, и…

— Драгоценный мой, — выдохнул Азирафэль ему на ухо, словно это было тайной, и Кроули застонал, и содрогнулся, и излился глубоко внутри него.

Он не менял положения, пока не обмяк, и обнимал Азирафэля, прижимая его к себе, потому что не было нужды действовать иначе. Он мог бы держать Азирафэля в кольце рук вечно, и пусть слово «драгоценный» вибрировало бы в каждой клеточке его тела.

Они отпустили друг друга только затем, чтобы устроиться поудобней и снова свернуться рядом. Азирафэль положил ладонь Кроули на загривок и гладил нежными пальцами до тех пор, пока Кроули не растворился в царстве сна.

Он проснулся, прижимаясь лицом к бедру Азирафэля. Тот сидел с книгой в руках, опираясь на спинку кровати. Волосы его представляли из себя настоящую катастрофу.

Прямо можно было подумать, что накануне ночью его хорошенько поваляли меж простынями.

— Я чувствую, как ты ухмыляешься, — сухо заметил Азирафэль.

— Кто ещё ухмыляется, — пробормотал Кроули и потёрся о его бедро, там, где камиза слегка задралась.

— Можно даже предположить, что тебе есть чем гордиться.

— Это ты мне скажи, ангел, — ответил Кроули и, приподняв подол камизы, нырнул головой под него.

Ему показалось, что это отличный способ начать день.

Позже Азирафэль сидел у трюмо, пока Кроули тщательно укладывал ему волосы. Он давно этим не занимался, но пальцы всё ещё помнили тонкости заплетания разных косичек, и когда он закончил, на мгновение его захватила глупая, причудливая мысль: превратись он сейчас в маленькую змейку, он мог бы свернуться в волосах своей дамы, и тогда бы они провели вместе весь день.

— Кроули? — спросил Азирафэль, встречаясь с ним взглядом в зеркале и заставляя вздрогнуть. — Что-то не так?

— Всё так, — ответил Кроули и закрепил ещё одну шпильку, поскольку ничего больше ему не оставалось.

Как оказалось, то было начало ежедневной рутины. Он просыпался, обласкивал Азирафэля вниманием, затем укладывал ему волосы и помогал одеться. Они бродили по городу и смотрели, что смертные сотворили своими руками и свободной волей: искусство, еду и музыку — и всё это было чудесно. Они заходили в палаццо правящей семьи, делали самый минимум необходимой работы, а затем возвращались домой. А потом, на следующий день, всё повторялось заново.

Где проходил Азирафэль, там вслед ему поворачивались головы; его бледно-белокурые волосы сейчас были настолько в моде, что многие художники спрашивали Кроули, не согласится ли его дама попозировать для портрета. Дворяне подталкивали Кроули локтем и поздравляли с такой красавицей-женой. Всякие другие личности делали всякие другие предложения, а потом мудро и поспешно брали их обратно.

Отсутствие необходимости скрываться пьянило и будоражило; он покупал Азирафэлю драгоценности, платье, камизу, тонкую почти до прозрачности, и Азирафэль смеялся и говорил:

— Дорогой мой, мне столько не нужно!

— Могу отослать пирог с дыней обратно, — отвечал Кроули.

— Давай не будем торопиться, — чопорно возражал Азирафэль.

Как-то случился идеальный день, когда правящая семья устроила празднество в саду, и угощение там было на самой грани сумптуарных законов (которые Кроули считал одной из своих лучших идей — сам себя не похвалишь, никто не похвалит), и всё время празднества Азирафэль был рядом с ним. Они пили вино и слушали, как играют музыканты, до самого вечера, а когда Азирафэль потянул его, поднимая на ноги, и сказал, что им пора домой, их проводили смех и весёлые советы. По улицам города они шли не спеша, и Азирафэль висел на руке Кроули, потому что туфли у него были чистым абсурдом, а ещё потому, что вино пока не выветрилось из его головы полностью. Они остановились на плазе неподалёку от дома и полакомились пироженками с безе («Итальянское безе», — счастливо вздохнул Азирафэль, словно это должно было Кроули что-то сказать), и Кроули сцеловал остатки с уголков его губ.

А потом всё резко кончилось, когда однажды они пришли домой и ровно посередине туалетного столика Азирафэля их ждало письмо.

Когда Азирафэль его взял, Кроули почувствовал, как у него внутри всё сжалось. «Сожги его, — хотелось ему сказать, — сожги его, не читая». Но он знал, что Азирафэль так никогда не поступит.

Дрожащими руками ангел сломал печать, в буквальном смысле сотворённую из звёздной пыли, а потом сделал глубокий вдох и развернул письмо.

Кроули с тревогой наблюдал, как Азирафэль всё сильнее бледнеет по мере прочтения.

— Что там пишут? — спросил он, когда ждать дальше стало невыносимо.

— Мне надлежит отправиться в Лондон, — ответил Азирафэль, и само по себе это не было бы проблемой, не будь у него на лице столько ужаса.

Кроули ещё никакие приказы не поступали.

— Значит, соберём вещи и поедем, — успокаивающим голосом сказал он, подходя к Азирафэлю осторожно, как к перепуганной лошади.

— Нет! — тут же воскликнул Азирафэль. Он выглядел так, будто вот-вот расплачется. — Боюсь… боюсь, мне надо поехать первым. И одному.

— Одному? — слабо повторил Кроули.

Азирафэль прикусил губу и кивнул. А потом кинулся Кроули на шею, обвивая руками.

— Береги себя, — настойчиво прошептал он. — Ох, дорогой мой, береги себя.

— Беречь… ангел, подожди, просто скажи…

— Не могу, — ответил Азирафэль, и Кроули почувствовал, как на его шею капают горячие слёзы.

И в этом была вся суть, не так ли? Азирафэль не принадлежал ему, не взаправду — он принадлежал _Небесам_ , во всех смыслах, что имели значение.

Кроули прижался губами к его виску и пробормотал:

— Сам себя береги. Чтоб ни пёрышка не шелохнулось, слышишь? Я скоро приеду следом, если смогу.

Он не хотел его отпускать, но Азирафэль вскоре отстранился сам.

— Кроули, — произнёс он, и в голосе у него звучала та же тоска, что чувствовал Кроули, и тот не мог этого выдержать. Он поцеловал Азирафэля в последний, как оказалось, раз на долгое время, а потом Азирафэль ушёл.

Кроули смотрел ему вслед невидящим взглядом. А потом лёг на их супружескую постель в одиночестве и зарыдал.

Медовый месяц, похоже, подошёл к окончательному и бесповоротному концу.

Когда после продолжительного крюка в Испанию Кроули наконец прибыл в Лондон, всё изменилось.

Внезапно Азирафэль стал предпочитать встречи в тайных местах. Прошли те времена, когда хватало любого надуманного предлога, чтобы коснуться друг друга; Азирафэль не отстранялся, но и не притрагивался к нему даже в обыденных ситуациях.

Обручального кольца Азирафэля нигде не было видно. Своё Кроули носил в кармане.

Но немного Азирафэля было лучше, чем совсем никакого Азирафэля; убедив его официально признать Соглашение, Кроули надеялся, что за этим последует что-то большее. Но нет — Азирафэль продолжал держать его на расстоянии вытянутой руки, от чего Кроули приходил во всё большее отчаяние.

Нельзя сказать, что в последующие века он вёл себя с особенным достоинством. Он платил людям, чтобы те приглядывали за Азирафэлем; Кроули вряд ли мог как-то противостоять гневу Небес, пади он на Азирафэля, чего тот, похоже, отчаянно боялся, но было легче делать то, что можешь. Таким образом он на самом деле отследил путь Азирафэля из Лондона в Бастилию, и, ох, не стоило так сильно хотеть его спасти, но один взгляд на довольное лицо Азирафэля, один взгляд на него в его роскошном костюме — и Кроули знал, что пропал.

Но они не упоминали Флоренцию даже косвенно, пока случайно не встретились на званом вечере в эпоху Регентства.

На Кроули были вдовий траур и вуаль сеточкой, закрывавшая лицо до середины и казавшаяся ему весьма привлекательной; ему нравилось, что при виде него всем вокруг становится неуютно от мысли о собственной смертности и одновременно завидно, как он прекрасно смотрится. Ещё его все сильно осуждали: блюдущие траур обычно светской жизни не ведут. Считай, неплохо поработал, а всего только пришлось столбом на вечеринке постоять.

Он был занят разговором с юной леди, которая отчётливо не хотела приезжать на праздник. Он сильно повысил градус в лимонаде у них обоих, потому что иначе им, похоже, этот вечер было не пережить. А потом он посмотрел поверх её плеча и увидел Азирафэля, который просветлел лицом, его заметив.

— Мисс Маубрэй, — сказал Кроули. — Позвольте вам представить мистера Фелла.

Произошёл обмен любезностями, и Азирафэль остался стоять, немного неуклюже заламывая руки.

— Как вы познакомились? — спросила мисс Маубрэй, явственно желая хоть как-то разрушить напряжение между ними.

— Мистер Фелл был очень близок с моим покойным мужем, — ответил Кроули, улыбаясь чуть-чуть подло.

Лицо Азирафэля исказилось.

— Вы, должно быть, по нему тоскуете, — негромко заметила мисс Маубрэй.

И Кроули тут же расхотелось вести себя жестоко.

— Каждый день, — тихо и мягко сказал он. — И очень сильно.

Глаза Азирафэля наполнились слезами.

— Мы были так счастливы, — продолжил Кроули, и безнадёжность и томление в равной мере заставляли его задыхаться.

— Так и было, — хрипло произнёс Азирафэль, и его заметно обуревали эмоции. Кроули почувствовал себя низко за мысли о том, что ангелу всё равно и только он сам страдает из-за их разрыва.

— Прошу нас извинить, — сказал Кроули мисс Маубрэй, взял Азирафэля под руку и увлёк его на балкон, в тёмный угол, где они могли бы поговорить, никем не замеченные.

Азирафэль достаточно взял себя в руки, чтобы обратить внимание:

— Ты носишь кольцо.

— Я преданно чту память своего брака, — совершенно искренне ответил Кроули.

Судя по лицу Азирафэля, он снова готов был заплакать.

Кроули не мог это вынести.

— Тише, — сказал он, вытирая слезу с щеки ангела большим пальцем, затянутым в ткань перчатки. — Я тебя не виню.

— Я себя виню, — проговорил тот.

— Не надо, — сказал Кроули. — Ради меня. Если это для тебя что-то значит.

— Конечно, значит, — Азирафэль улыбнулся ему дрожащими губами. — Дорогой мой, ради кого ещё, как ты думаешь, я стал бы…

— Никого, — неожиданно яростно выдохнул Кроули. — Скажи мне, что у тебя никого больше нет.

— У меня никого никогда больше не было, — ответил ангел. — И не будет. Разве мы не клялись друг другу?

— Клялись, — кивнул Кроули, и что-то в нём расцвело.

Что-то напоминавшее надежду.

— Поцелуй меня, прежде чем я уйду, — сказал он.

— Нам не следует так себя вести, — ответил Азирафэль. — Дорогой мой, ты не представляешь, какую беду мы могли бы накликать, не говоря уже о скандале среди смертных…

— Пусть говорят, — и Кроули имел в виду не только смертных. — Что они мне сделают? Я и так уже Пал.

— Прости меня, дорогой, но я не испытываю желания это узнать, — сказал Азирафэль. Он взял Кроули за левую руку и склонился над ней, касаясь губами обручального кольца.

Кроули снова смотрел, как он уходит, и это было ничуть не приятней, чем во Флоренции, но всё же…

Он покинул вечер летящей походкой, но только после того, как преизрядно разбавил пунш в чаше алкоголем.

Как там Уилл писал? «Путь истинной любви никогда не бывает гладким»? В их случае стряслась лёгкая неурядица, когда Кроули пожелал запастись святой водой, чтобы защитить их обоих, если придётся, а потом они весьма публично поссорились, и он наговорил кучу вещей, которые на самом деле не думал, как, наверное, и Азирафэль.

Странно, оказывается, можно любить кого-то и всё равно хотеть макнуть его головой куда-нибудь.

На следующий день Кроули пошёл извиняться — и услышал, как сплетничают двое молодых людей, поглядывая в окно книжного.

— Но он совершенно замечательно танцует! — хихикая, сказал первый. — Всем интересно… ну, ты понимаешь.

— Когда и им выпадет шанс? — лукаво спросил второй.

— Фредди сказал, что ему выпал, и это было _чудесно_.

Кроули уронил букет цветов на мостовую, вернулся домой и очень хмуро лёг подремать.

Проснулся он почти через восемьдесят лет. И смутился как долгого сна, так и своей мысли, что те молодые люди говорили об Азирафэле, когда в реальности они, скорее всего, глядели на ещё одного молодого человека в магазине. Ангел даже танцевать не умел; хотя это, возможно, за последние восемьдесят лет и поменялось. Кроули устыдился из-за всего эпизода: то, что Азирафэль бы ему изменил, было так же сомнительно, как если бы он Пал.

Он, вероятно, немного увлёкся, заглаживая свою вину перед Азирафэлем. Входить в церковь было немного _чересчур_ , и подошвы ступней у него ещё потом года три горели. Но робкие, довольные взгляды, которые бросал на него Азирафэль во время поездки обратно к книжному? Они того стоили.

И это было не последнее, что Кроули сделал. Они снова больше проводили времени вместе, ходили на ужин, в кино и на прогулки в парк, и Азирафэль всё ещё осторожничал, но его уже легче было склонить к социальному общению. А на следующий день после одного фильма Кроули купил кожаную куртку, белую футболку и мотоцикл и с рёвом подъехал к книжному.

Азирафэль вышел на улицу, скорее всего, чтобы отчитать его за устроенный шум (слушайте, разгонять мотор было весело!), — а потом остановился в дверях, глядя на него с приоткрытым ртом.

— Привет, ангел, — сказал Кроули, всё так же сидя верхом на мотоцикле. — Не хочешь прокатиться?

— На _этом_? — спросил Азирафэль. В его голосе звучал скепсис, но выражение лица смахивало на то, что Кроули часто видел во Флоренции. Оно говорило: «О да, пожалуйста, только убеди меня».

— Ну, если захочешь, конечно, — демонстративно небрежно заметил Кроули. — Это немножко опасно, так что тебе придётся сесть позади меня и держаться покрепче.

Азирафэль даже волосы взъерошил.

— Ну что ж, полагаю, раз уж ты сюда приехал…

Кроули похлопал по сиденью за собой и немного раздвинул ноги.

И вот так всё кончилось тем, что Азирафэль цеплялся за него и вопил ему на ухо. Не совсем в том смысле, в каком Кроули бы хотелось, но тоже неплохо.

— Ты нас обоих развоплотишь! — взвизгнул Азирафэль, когда Кроули едва вписался в поворот.

— Расслабься! — прокричал в ответ Кроули. — Живи яркой жизнью, ангел!

И, как это ни поразительно, Азирафэль послушался. Он практически растаял, обнимая Кроули и прижимаясь щекой к его плечу. Они заехали в один из тех ресторанов, который Кроули потом ни за что не нашёл бы сам, но Азирафэль о нём откуда-то знал. Еда была восхитительной, и ангел самую малость флиртовал, и снова в груди Кроули забилась предательская надежда.

После ужина он спросил:

— Подкинуть тебя домой? Не буду сердиться, если возьмёшь такси.

А Азирафэль облизал губы и произнёс:

— Давай поедем кружным путём.

Память об этом вечере, о том, как играл в его волосах тёплый ночной ветер, а Азирафэль его обнимал… может, путь истинной любви и не бывал гладким, но иногда на нём случались ужасно приятные вещи.

Миру вот-вот должен был настать конец, а Азирафэля больше не было.

Сидя в баре, Кроули проговорил, ни к кому особенно не обращаясь:

— Я думал, у нас будет больше времени.

И разве можно было себе представить поворот более жестокий? У них было всё время в мире, а потом оно взяло и кончилось. С помощью Азирафэля он запасся святой водой, стараясь подготовиться к тому дню, когда сможет убедить его перейти на его сторону.

Не на сторону Небес и уж точно не на сторону Ада. Только на его. На их собственную сторону.

— Я думал, однажды мы к этому вернёмся, — надломленным голосом сказал он и осушил стакан до дна, а потом заказал ещё.

А позже чудесным образом появился Азирафэль: он не погиб навсегда, всего лишь развоплотился и зачем-то болтал о Тэдфилде. Кроули переполняли эмоции, как на Трафальгарской площади в День победы, когда он схватил Азирафэля и поцеловал, и эмоции были те же, что у моря людей тогда: облегчение, изумление и ослепительная радость.

Азирафэль наконец выбрал их сторону. Кроули не собирался его разочаровывать.

Это было так рискованно.

— А если не получится? — требовательно спросил Кроули. — Я думал, тебя уничтожили сегодня… вчера?.. в общем, хочу сказать, что я мир спасал не для того, чтобы жить в нём без тебя.

Азирафэль выглядел возмутительно спокойным. Хотя, конечно, идея и была его.

— Получится. Агнес сказала, что получится, а она никогда не ошибалась, дорогой мой. Ни разу.

Кроули мерил комнату шагами.

— Но что, если…

— Драгоценный мой, — перебил его Азирафэль. — Если не хочешь довериться ей, может быть, доверишься мне? Я знаю, что нам это суждено.

— Откуда такая уверенность?

— Я мир спасал не для того, чтобы жить в нём без тебя.

— Технически это вообще не мы его спасали, — сказал Кроули.

Азирафэль посмотрел на него взглядом, полным одновременно и раздражения, и огромной нежности.

— Всё получится. А теперь иди сюда, — он обнял Кроули. — Береги себя, — прошептал он, как сотни лет назад.

— Чтоб ни пёрышка не шелохнулось, — напомнил Кроули, крепко прижимая его к себе. — И я это не только потому говорю, что перья будут мои.

Азирафэль подставил губы для поцелуя, и Кроули послушался, вливая в поцелуй всю страсть и неудовлетворённое желание до самой последней капли.

А потом Кроули посмотрел в своё собственное лицо, и настала пора идти.

Они выпили шампанского за мир, и Азирафэль вёл себя просто головокружительно _легкомысленно_.

Кроули беспомощно ему улыбался и разливал им ещё шампанского, и они говорили, говорили и говорили, словно в старые времена, когда между их встречами мог пройти век, и столько всего надо было друг другу рассказать.

Посетители вокруг них менялись, и они заказали непристойное количество десертов, и вот примерно тогда Кроули сообразил, как сильно Азирафэль ёрзает.

— Всё хорошо, любовь моя? — спросил Кроули. Получилось почти без проблем. Ну ладно, хорошо, на последних словах голос дрогнул.

Азирафэль смотрел на него, сам не свой от волнения. А потом вытащил что-то из кармана и протянул в сжатом кулаке.

Кроули храбро подставил ладонь, и Азирафэль это что-то туда уронил.

Это было его обручальное кольцо — свернувшийся золотой змей, такой же сияющий, как и много лет назад.

Прежде чем Кроули успел открыть рот и спросить, какого чёрта, Азирафэль неожиданно сказал:

— Надень его на меня обратно.

Кроули пытался заставить горло вытолкнуть слова, но вышли только нечленораздельные звуки, а потом он уже брал Азирафэля за руку и надевал кольцо, и, ох… ох нет, он реально плакал.

Как и Азирафэль, но тот улыбался сквозь слёзы:

— Полагаю, ты вряд ли…

— Оно здесь, — сказал Кроули, вынимая кольцо из кармана. — Оно всегда было здесь. На всякий случай.

Азирафэль надел кольцо ему на палец. В отличие от прошлого раза, оно не доставило им никаких неприятностей. Все неприятности были позади.

Они держались за руки и как раз наклонялись друг к другу за поцелуем, когда Кроули внезапно выпалил:

— Я тебе коттедж купил.

— Прошу прощения? — приподнял брови Азирафэль.

— Нам необязательно в нём жить. Можем просто там отдохнуть, если захочешь, — Кроули не мог остановиться. — Или медовый месяц провести. Если только ты не… мы можем вернуться во Флоренцию?

— Не сомневаюсь, коттедж идеально нам подойдёт, — сказал Азирафэль, а потом поцеловал его, прямо перед всеми смертными и, предположительно, Всемогущей.

— Я туда кучу книг завёз, — уверил его Кроули.

Азирафэль улыбнулся ему своей мягкой улыбкой, от которой таяло сердце:

— А ты сам там будешь?

— Да?

— Тогда этого мне хватит, — сказал Азирафэль и поцеловал его ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё, пока наконец Кроули не поднял его на ноги, и чьё-то чудо не оплатило счёт, и они нетвёрдой походкой не выбрались в мир — вместе.


End file.
